


Side story

by Ardna



Series: Ирреальность [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original Slash, Real Life, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardna/pseuds/Ardna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Это правда, что ты спишь с любым, кто предложит? – однажды прямо спросил Алекс.<br/>- Почти с любым, - флегматично поправил Макс. – Да, правда.<br/>- И со мной?<br/>- Если ты этого хочешь.<br/>- Тебе не кажется, что это неправильно?<br/>- Нет. Я взрослый самостоятельный человек. Сам зарабатываю себе на жизнь. Почему я не могу делать то, что хочу?<br/>- А ты хочешь спать с мужчинами?<br/>- Нет, не особо.<br/>- Тогда почему ты это делаешь?<br/>- Они этого хотят, а мне всё равно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side story

**Side Story: Макс Бёк**

С Алексом Макс знакомится во время съемки для одного бизнес-журнала. К тому времени у Макса уже была несколько скандальная репутация и о его ориентации знали все заинтересованные. Его это волновало мало, и он никак не реагировал на слухи, что, в частности, способствовало его продвижению по карьерной лестнице. При этом сам Макс практически никогда не выступал инициатором отношений с мужчинами – обычно его пытались затащить в постель – но и отказывался он редко. Ему было всё равно. Некоторые пытались предъявлять претензии, но Макс лишь смеялся в ответ – он никого из своих любовников никогда не любил, и даже не испытывал сильной симпатии, потому и претензии выглядели для него смешно.  
«Я полигамен, мне всё равно с кем спать, а ты пытаешься привязать меня к себе. Смешно! Ты будто не знал(а) с кем связываешься!».  
Конечно, Макс не ожидал, что этот красавчик-бизнесмен, известный своими похождениями, может заинтересоваться им. Но это было именно так.  
Он и сам не заметил, как они начали вместе ходить в бар после съемок, болтать на любые нерабочие темы, что было не свойственно Максу в принципе; как всё чаще Алекс стал засиживаться у него в студии допоздна или заезжать среди рабочего дня, чтобы пообедать вместе. Между ними ничего не было, кроме этих бесконечных разговоров, выводящих Макса из себя. Ему было бы легче, если бы этот избалованный папенькин сынок сразу же попытался затащить его в постель. Но Алекс не пытался даже намекнуть на подобные отношения, хоть Макс иногда и ловил на себе его более чем заинтересованные взгляды.  
\- Это правда, что ты спишь с любым, кто предложит? – однажды прямо спросил Алекс.  
\- Почти с любым, - флегматично поправил Макс. – Да, правда.  
\- И со мной?  
\- Если ты этого хочешь.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это неправильно?  
\- Нет. Я взрослый самостоятельный человек. Сам зарабатываю себе на жизнь. Почему я не могу делать то, что хочу?  
\- А ты хочешь спать с мужчинами?  
\- Нет, не особо.  
\- Тогда почему ты это делаешь?  
\- Они этого хотят, а мне всё равно.  
Казалось, Алекса забавляет эта ситуация: полное непонимание Макса, осознающего, тем не менее, что он привлекателен для Алекса.  
Ко всему прочему у Макса ещё не было поводов отшить его – Алекс не делал ничего, выходящего за рамки общепринятых приличий. И прежде чем Макс осознал это, Алекс уже вошел в его жизнь настолько плотно, что «выгнать» его стало невозможно. К своему ужасу, Макс, любивший одиночество и стремящийся к нему, осознал, что уже не может без Алекса. Он стал ему другом, лучшим, потому что единственным, и единственным, потому что лучшим.

 **Side Story: Алекс Марр**

План Алекса был прост до банальности – его не устраивала роль случайного гостя в постели этого мужчины.  
«Если уж тебя кто-то заинтересовал так сильно, что думать ни о чем другом не можешь, сделай так, чтобы он чувствовал то же!», - такого было жизненное кредо Алекса Марра, двадцатипятилетнего отпрыска известной дайланской фамилии, успешного бизнесмена, построившего свою корпорацию практически без поддержки отца, и бывшего мечтой миллионов девушек по всему миру.  
Алекс часто менял подружек, любил покутить, но редко сорил деньгами без повода, легко влюблялся и так же легко забывал своих возлюбленных. Тем не менее, первую свою девушку он сильно любил и встречался с ней три года – вплоть до окончания школы. Они расстались по обоюдному согласию и без претензий: возлюбленная уехала спасать голодающих Ариккии, а Алекс принялся за воплощение своей мечты – построение корпорации не хуже, чем у отца. Ему было не до серьезных отношений, и потому он отдавал предпочтение не слишком серьезным отношениям с несерьезными девушками.  
Примером для Алекса была двоюродная сестра Алиса к двадцати восьми годам сумевшая в одиночку поднять, поставить на ноги и сделать сверхприбыльным бизнес своего мужа. Он хорошо знал её, даже восхищался – эта женщина была для него не только примером успешного, умного, талантливого руководителя, но и эталоном женственности. В Алисе сочетались красота и грация, уверенность и сила, ум и обаяние. Когда-то, ещё в детстве, Алекс решил, что если и женится, то только на такой женщине, как его сестра – чувственной, умеющей любить, но способной отказаться от всего во благо дела. Сейчас Алекс понимал, что Алиса совсем не такая, как он когда-то представлял себе, что она куда проще, слабее и беззащитнее, но всё равно любил её и советовался именно с ней во всех важных вопросах.  
Возможно из-за этого контраста, а ещё из-за того, что женщины Алексу встречались не самые лучшие и далекие от его идеала, его и заинтересовал этот фотограф.  
С одной стороны, Макс был живым воплощением выражения «человек, сделавший самого себя», с другой – второго такого беспутного, безнравственного человека сложно было себе представить. Это было банальностью, сошедшей со страниц любовного романа, и потому интриговало ещё сильнее. И, думая об этом, Алекс сделал единственно возможный для себя вывод – Макс играет. Он, сознательно или без, выбрал эту роль и отточил своё мастерство до совершенства – никому и в голову не приходило, что он может быть другим; что он – не безнравственная сволочь-карьерист, готовый на всё ради работы и успеха.  
Алекс всё сильнее и сильнее погружался, проникал, входил в жизнь этого человека. Впервые кто-то заинтересовал его столь сильно; впервые с расставания со своей первой, и пока единственной любовью, ему столь сильно захотелось обладать кем-то, быть частью жизни другого. Значимой частью.  
Возможно, Алексу было бы легче, не понимай он, что творит, но он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает – в истинном смысле своих поступков.

 **Side Story: Вместе**

Алекс не понимал, как это случилось, не понимал, как это могло произойти с ним, не знал, что ему теперь делать и, в то же время, испытывал странное удовлетворение. Теперь всё встало на свои места, теперь всё было правильно – точка бифуркации была пройдена. Он выбрал верный путь… Нет. Они выбрали. Вместе.  
«Я переспал с ним, - думал Макс на следующее утро. – Переспал с ним… Нет, что важнее, я выступил инициатором этого… Я! Какого чёрта?! Он же ещё пацан!..».  
В это время Макс совершенно забыл о том, что Алекс младше лишь на несколько лет, что он – глава крупной компании, наследник семейного бизнеса. Он был шокирован своим поведением: тем, что сделал то, что не входило в его планы. Определённо не входило.  
Он покосился на безмятежно дрыхнувшего в его постели Алекса и тут же отвернулся, с трудом сглотнув. В памяти всплыли слова Арины, сказанные ей при их последней встрече: «Когда-нибудь ты встретишь человека, перед которым не сможешь устоять. Сколько бы опыта у тебя не было, со сколькими бы ты не переспал, обязательно найдётся человек, который перевернёт твой мир с ног на голову». А когда Макс спросил, говорит ли она о любви, Арина лишь рассмеялась: «Чтобы хотеть человека, совершенно не обязательно его любить».  
Раньше Макс был уверен, что эти слова не имеют к нему никакого отношения - ведь он больше не способен полюбить. Так о чем тут говорить? Страсть? Это скучно, он проходил это не раз. Она приедается. Именно поэтому он и живёт так – чтобы не чувствовать глубже самой поверхности, сильнее прикосновений пальцев к коже и поцелуев, сильнее проникновения…  
«Но всё же, что теперь делать?», - Макс прервал эту причиняющую боль цепочку мыслей, и снова посмотрел на Алекса. Тот ответил ему внимательным, спокойным взглядом.  
Он уже давно проснулся и с интересом наблюдал за терзаниями Макса, отражавшимися на его лице, как в зеркале. У него была очень богатая мимика – одним выражением чуть раскосых тёмных глаз он мог передать целую гамму эмоций: от восторга до холодного презрения и полного безразличия. Во время работы и на людях он прекрасно владел лицом, но наедине с собой расслаблялся, и потому Алексу не составило труда понять, о чем Макс думает.  
\- Не терзай себя, - улыбнулся он.  
\- О чем ты? – быстро нацепил маску безразличия Макс.  
\- Со мной можешь не притворяться, - мягко сказал Алекс. – Я тебя уже достаточно знаю. Ты сделал то, то хотел сделать. Я – тоже. О чем тут ещё говорить?  
Макс ничего не ответил. Он чувствовал себя последним идиотом. Этот мужчина сумел затронуть ту часть его души, что долгое время принадлежала только ему, и которую изредка удавалось задеть только Арине, знавшей его слишком хорошо.  
\- Собирайся. – Грубо сказал он Алексу, всё ещё беспечно валяющемуся в постели. – Тебе разве не пора в офис?  
\- Неа. Пока ты спал, я позвонил секретарше и сказал, что у меня дела, так что я свободен аж до трех! – Алекс сел на постели, потянулся.  
У Макса возникло непреодолимое желание нарисовать его. Этого желания не возникало у него уже очень давно. С тех самых пор, как ушла Мэйрин, его первая и единственная любовь.  
\- Почему ты так смотришь на меня? – заинтересованно спросил Алекс, вставая. Макс быстро отвернулся. – Ты прям как школьница!  
Алекс рассмеялся, но Макс невозмутимо прошел к столу, вынул из ящика давно позабытый там альбом, карандаши. Сел в кресло напротив Алекса.  
\- Сможешь постоять так минут пятнадцать-двадцать? – спросил он странно охрипшим голосом. И сам себе удивился – с чего бы вдруг ему так нервничать?  
\- Да, конечно. Ты будешь рисовать? А может лучше так? Или так?  
\- Не вертись. Просто постой так чуть-чуть. Я быстро. – Уже не обращая внимания на что-то ещё говорившего Алекса, Макс принялся рисовать.  
Он давно не брал в руки карандаш, кисть или что-либо ещё. Даже ручку. Первые наброски вышли не очень, процесс затянулся, но Алекс безропотно отстоял целый час, и глазом не моргнув.  
\- Чёрт, уже так много времени прошло. Прости. Я увлекся. – Макс отложил альбом и посмотрел на Алекса.  
\- Ничего. Эту твою сторону я не знал – ради этого стоило потерпеть, - хитро улыбнулся Алекс.  
\- Ты, наверное, замёрз? – спохватился Макс, вставая.  
\- Ещё бы! – фыркнул Алекс. – И я рассчитываю, что согреешь меня ты.

*************************************************************

Нельзя сказать, что Максу совсем уж не нравился Алекс. Скорее он слишком ему нравился. Как человек и друг. Потому спать с ним было странным и неправильным с его, Макса, точки зрения. Он терпеть не мог привязанности, но Алекс, раз появившись в его жизни, уже не желал исчезать из неё ни за какие коврижки.  
Но сильнее всего Макса угнетало непонимание. Сколько ни силился, он не мог понять, почему Алекс делает это. Нет, секс с Максом безусловно доставлял ему удовольствие, но…  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем я тебе? Ты ведь натурал, да ещё и бабник. Какого ты делаешь это со мной? – не выдержал однажды Макс.  
Алекс хитро улыбнулся. Он знал – стоит сказать Максу, что ему просто скучно, и тот сразу успокоится. Этого-то Алексу как раз и следовало избегать. Всеми правдами и неправдами. Потому что это развязало бы Максу руки.  
До конца Алекс и сам не понимал, зачем он делает это. Но, в силу характера, склонен был думать, что причина в его испорченности – он всегда получал то, что хотел. Так или иначе. Сейчас он хотел понять Макса, и если ради этого нужно было сменить ориентацию… Что ж, он сделает это. В конце концов, никто не мешает ему встречаться и с женщинами тоже.  
А Макс действительно не мешал.  
Его даже радовали походы Алекса «налево». Каждый раз как до него доходили слухи об очередной интрижке Алекса, он радовался, желая лишь одного – чтобы тот увлекся и забыл своего любовника. При этом сам Макс ни с кем, кроме Алекса, не спал. Он и раньше-то не проявлял энтузиазма в поисках партнеров, а в последнее время и все потенциальные ухажеры как-то незаметно и негласно пришли к выводу, что Макс завел себе кого-то постоянного и теперь несвободен.  
Это Максу нравилось и вполне его устраивало.  
Продолжалось это не долго – вскоре контракт Макса истек, он подписал новый с одним из популярных журналов о путешествиях и уехал в трехмесячный тур по странам Зийи и Ариккии.  
Поначалу Алекс часто звонил ему (сам Макс умышленно не проявлял инициативы), но чем больше времени проходило, тем реже становились звонки. В конечном итоге Макс успокоился, решив, что Алексу наскучили эти «отношения на расстоянии». Потому он и оказался не готов к тому, что случилось во время их пребывания в Эфилойи.

В холле гостиницы, где остановилась их съемочная группа, в одном из больших вычурных кожаных кресел спиной ко входу сидел высокий темноволосый мужчина в дорогом костюме темно-синего цвета. Коллеги Макса невозмутимо прошли мимо, к стойке регистрации, и забирали у портье ключи, а Макс всё стоял, не в силах поверить своим глазам. Этот затылок он бы не спутал ни с кем и никогда.  
Алекс обернулся, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд. Его серо-зелёные глаза чуть сузились, выдавая удовольствие, которое он испытал, видя удивление на лице своего любовника. Это чувство не было игрой. Более того, Алекс знал, что только он способен вызывать подобные чувства в этом спокойном, хладнокровном мужчине. Макс отвернулся, лишь только их взгляды встретились, и в два широких шага оказался рядом с остальной группой, ещё не успевшей разойтись по номерам.  
Алекс поднялся из кресла и размеренной, медлительной походкой направился к стойке регистрации. Он был совсем рядом, когда Макс спокойным голосом сказал:  
\- Номер три-один-четыре, пожалуйста.

*************************************************************

Он ничуть не удивился, услышав стук в дверь. Конечно, Алекс не упустит такой возможности. Макс запахнул халат – он только вышел из душа – и открыл дверь.  
\- Какая встреча! – довольно сказал Алекс. – А я уж думал, не обознался ли я.  
\- Входи, - Макс пропустил гостя в номер. Алекс по-хозяйски оглядел простую, полупустую комнату, сел в кресло. Хозяин комнаты прошел за ним следом, облокотился о стену, посмотрел прямо и спокойно. В его взгляде не читалось никаких эмоций. Алекс разочарованно прищёлкнул языком.  
\- А я надеялся, ты будешь скучать, - сказал он.  
\- Скажи уж лучше – рассчитывал, - улыбнулся Макс. От улыбки повеяло холодом. Алекс нахмурился.  
\- Ты злишься? – удивленно спросил он.  
\- Спрашиваешь! – Макс прошел мимо гостя, открыл окно, сел на подоконник, закурил. Алекс поморщился – ему не нравилось, что тот курит. Макс затянулся, выпустил дым и уже спокойнее добавил. – Ясно же, зачем ты приехал. Это может отразиться на моей работе.  
\- Хочешь сказать, они о тебе не знают? – удивился Алекс, прекрасно знавший, что не в правилах Макса скрывать свою ориентацию.  
\- Знают, не знают – это не важно. Может быть скандал… - проворчал Макс. Ему не хотелось признаваться Алексу, но тот понял всё сам.  
\- Только не говори мне… У тебя с кем-то из них роман! – тон Алекса настолько не подходил к ситуации, что Макс невольно посмотрел на него.  
«Я только что практически сказал, что изменяю ему… Чему он радуется?».  
\- И кто это? – заинтересованно спросил Алекс, переходя в свой болтливый режим. Макс с удивлением отметил, что он скучал и по этому тоже. – Хотя нет, не говори! Дай угадаю… Чёрт, это сложно. Я ведь так и не знаю, какой тип тебе нравится. А из себя исходить я не могу, да и нет тут никого, хоть немного на меня похожего. Кто же это может быть? Помощник фотографа? Нет, вряд ли. Совсем молодой ещё, ты таких не любишь…  
\- Это женщина. – Макс и сам не понимал, зачем говорит это.  
\- О! – глаза Алекса на мгновение расширились, но он быстро взял себя в руки. – Что ж. Пожалуй, так оно и лучше. Я бы, наверное, разозлился, если бы ты нашел мне замену. А к женщине даже как-то глупо ревновать.  
Макс обхватил голову руками и негромко рассмеялся.  
\- Только ты мог такое сказать… Наверное. – Вздохнул он, и, подняв глаза на Алекса, призывно улыбнулся. – Иди сюда. Я и правда скучал.  
Разлука действительно обострила все чувства. Их поцелуи, жаркие всегда, стали ещё жарче. На бедре Макса Алекс заметил тонкий алый шрам. Проследив за его взглядом, Макс спокойно пояснил:  
\- Лошадь понесла, пришлось прыгать в колючий кустарник, а в нем оказались остатки забора старой фермы.  
Алекс дотронулся кончиком пальца до алого следа.  
\- Болит?  
\- Нет. Это было давно. Уже зажил.  
\- У тебя правда роман с женщиной?  
Макс удивлённо посмотрел на Алекса. Его вопрос был странным. Алекс вообще вёл себя странно.  
\- Да. Тебе это не нравится?  
\- Нет. Я удивлён. Ты мне и слова не говорил о моих интрижках, но сам ни с кем не встречался. А теперь вдруг – роман.  
\- Ты пропал. Я подумал, ты вернулся к своей нормальной жизни. – Максу не хотелось говорить на эту тему, не хотелось, чтобы Алекс знал – он значит для него больше, чем Макс хотел бы.  
\- К нормальной жизни? А ты живёшь ненормальной жизнью? Я думал, тебя не волнует общественное мнение.  
\- Не волнует. Но ты – другое дело.  
\- Почему? – Ах да, Макс успел забыть, что Алекс обожает задавать неудобные вопросы.  
\- Ты – публичный человек…  
\- Ты тоже.  
\- У меня творческая профессия, нетрадиционная ориентация в нашей среде скорее норма. Другое дело – твой мир бизнеса, больших денег, большой политики.  
Алекс молча смотрел на него, хмурился. Макс снова закурил и отвернулся к окну.  
\- Не кури в постели.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо. – К удивлению Алекса, Макс тут же затушил сигарету, встал, взял со стола гостиничный блокнот, достал из сумки карандаш. – Не двигайся, пожалуйста.  
А вот это было уже нормальным поведением Макса. Алекс расслабился. После секса Макс почти всегда брался за планшет. Алекса удивляла и забавляла эта его привычка, но он никак не комментировал поступки своего любовника. Пока Макс был с ним, его всё устраивало. Алексу и в голову не приходило, как много эти наброски могут значить для Макса.  
В дверь постучали. Макс, уже успевший одеться, открыл дверь. В комнату ворвалась симпатичная смуглая брюнетка. Маленькая, хрупкая, крайне активная.  
\- Ты не пришел на ужин, вот я и решила зайти. Вдруг что-то случилось? – быстро затараторила она. Потом заметила Алекса в постели, который даже не потрудился изобразить смущение. Перевела взгляд на Маска, с безразличным видом достающего из пачки сигарету, и сделала вывод, удививший обоих мужчин. – А ты не говорил, что рисовать умеешь. А почему меня не рисовал?  
\- Макс рисует исключительно мужчин. – Очаровательно улыбаясь, сказал Алекс. Он хотел ещё что-то добавить, но тот вовремя оборвал его.  
\- Луиза, мы ещё не закончили. Я зайду к тебе чуть позже. – Уверенно сказал Макс, мягко подталкивая девушку к двери.  
\- А… Хорошо. Только ты позвони сначала. Мы с Мари-Клэр хотели в бар сходить вечером.  
\- Хорошо. Я позвоню.  
Макс закрыл дверь и вернулся в комнату. Алекс сидел на кровати, явно прикидывая, стоит одеться и уйти или нет.  
\- Я же сказал, мы не закончили. – Недовольно сказал Макс, подходя к Алексу. – Ну вот. Теперь придётся позу восстанавливать…  
\- У тебя теперь будут проблемы? – спросил Алекс. Макс непонимающе уставился на него, явно увлечённый куда больше позой, чем разговором. – Она нас видела.  
\- Луиза? Не волнуйся об этом, - Макс посмотрел на набросок, дотронулся кончиками пальцев до подбородка Алекса. – Чуть левее…  
\- Почему? Она же…  
\- Я сплю с ней. Она уверена во мне. – Всё так же отрешённо ответил Макс.  
Изнутри поднялось какое-то странное чувство и Алекс, повинуясь ему, поцеловал Макса.  
\- Что ты!.. – запротестовал тот.  
\- Она же уверена в тебе. Не о чем беспокоиться. – Злорадно повторил Алекс, стаскивая с него одежду.

*************************************************************

Два дня спустя Алекс уехал.  
Они виделись каждый день. Макс чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, злился на себя и Алекса, но ничего не мог изменить. К тому же, ночные визиты Алекса доставляли ему определённое удовольствие.  
Конечно же, Макс не поехал в аэропорт провожать Алекса. Он считал это лишним, да и работы накопилось. Из-за Марра он совершенно не успевал разбирать отснятый материал.  
Сделав небольшой перерыв, Макс вышел на маленький балкончик, достал сигареты, закурил и, сам ещё не до конца отдавая себе отчёт в том, что делает, набрал номер.  
\- Алло! – сонно сказал голос на другом конце мира. – Макс? Что-то случилось?  
\- Привет, Арин… Я тебя разбудил?  
\- Конечно. Уже забыл, что я рано ложусь? – подруга уже вполне проснулась и была рада поговорить. – Так что у тебя стряслось?  
\- Почему сразу стряслось?  
\- Ты бы вряд ли стал мне звонить, если бы не случилось что-то необычное. Ну, выкладывай.  
И Макс рассказал ей. Всё. Как на духу. О знакомстве с Алексом, о том, как он добивался его, Макса, внимания, о их романе, этой работе и внезапном приезде любовника.  
\- Так. А теперь скажи мне, что именно тебе не нравится? Я так поняла, у вас сейчас всё хорошо… Или нет? – серьёзно спросила Арина.  
\- Я не знаю, как быть. Я привязался к нему, и привязываюсь всё сильнее. Но это же плохо! Так нельзя. Я ему жизнь сломаю.  
\- Солнце, ты глубоко копаешь. – Таким тоном Арина говорила со своими авторами, подающими надежды, но совершающими одну ошибку за другой из-за слишком серьезного, обстоятельного подхода к делу. – С чего ты взял, что ты сломаешь ему жизнь? Может это он тебе? А? К тому же, с твоих слов он не выглядит наивным мальчиком, не понимающим, что творит. Сколько, ты говоришь, ему лет?  
\- Двадцать пять… Нет, уже двадцать шесть должно быть.  
\- Двадцать шесть? Фигня! Ко мне приходят тексты от школьников… Они такое знают – нам и сейчас-то не всё из этого снилось. Он взрослый, состоявшийся человек. Вряд ли он не отдаёт себе отчёта в том, что делает. Перестань вести себя как кисейная барышня. Я тебя хорошо знаю, тебе это не свойственно. – Она немного помолчала и добавила. – А кстати, может ты влюбился в него?  
\- Влюбился? Да что ты говоришь?! Как я могу влюбиться в мужчину! Как ты себе это представляешь, интересно? – возмутился Макс.  
\- Некоторое время назад я не могла себе представить, что ты будешь спать с мужчинами. Но ты же с ними спишь. – Резонно заметила Арина. – Не имеет значения, что я могу себе представить. По сути, не имеет значения даже то, что можешь представить ты. Важно лишь то, чего ты хочешь. А чего ты хочешь от Алекса, кстати?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями, а не любовниками. – Уверенно ответил Макс. И с удивлением понял, что сказал чистую правду.  
\- Вот видишь как просто, - мягко сказала Арина. Макс живо представил себе, как она улыбается, говоря это.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Арин. Прости, что потревожил.  
\- Да брось, Макс. Зачем ещё нужны друзья? – Арина говорила слегка печально. – Надеюсь, у тебя всё получится. Удачи! И не пропадай больше. Я тут скучаю без тебя.  
\- Обязательно. Спасибо.  
Макс положил трубку, посмотрел на тлеющий окурок сигареты, улыбнулся в ответ на свои мысли, и вернулся к работе. Настроение у него было отличное.

*************************************************************

Алекс воспринял это решение Макса на удивление спокойно. Он принимал его таким, какой он есть. К тому же, Алекс уже успел убедиться – через постель стать ближе к этому человеку невозможно. Глупо было бы отказываться от столь заманчивого предложения дружбы.  
Ни Макс, ни Алекс, конечно же, не знали, какие последствия повлечёт за собой это их решение. Тогда каждый из них вернулся к своей работе, своей обычной жизни, где больше не было этого «вместе», но была дружба, которая, как оказалось на поверку, устраивала обоих куда больше.


End file.
